,cAmping fActor,,
by jheann05
Summary: ,this is my first time to make a story, so, hope you like it!, this is about the class of mikan having a camp for 3 days which they need to survive w/o the help of thier alices, etc.,, please read my story!
1. chapter1:juice

,cAmp

,cAmp!ng fActOr,

chapter 1: ju!ce..

,narumi was called by the principal, in the principal's office,

narumi: ohayo principal-chan,

principal: same to you, anyway, narumi-sensei, suddenly, there is a bright idea popped into my thought,

narumi: a new anime, sir?? (with shinning eyes and index finger pointed out)

principal: (blushed) certainly not!! (pouted) you're revealing my true personalities infront of these readers, (head down) it's very embarrassing you know, (crossed-arms)

narumi: (sweatdrop) gomen ne, what are you thinking anyway??

principal: I want to test the elementary pupils how important are their alices to them, (evil laugh) isn't it the greatest idea!! (thumbs up with shinning eyes) victory is mine!!,

narumi: (sweatdrop) anyway, what kind of test??,

principal: eh? (puts his hand on his chin then the other on his elbow "thinking style" while closed eyes) i've haven't think of it yet,

narumi: (falls "anime style")

principal: aha! (puts his fist on the other hand) this gonna be great!!,

narumi: nani?, nani?, nani??,

principal: why don't we let them have a camp for 3 days as a normal kid,

narumi: normal kid??,

principal: it means, they don't have their alice for 3 days!!, so they have to survive on their own, you need to divide them into groups with 3 members each,

narumi: (sweatdrop) me?, (pointing himself)

principal: then the team who doesn't give up, wins!! (puts his hands on his hips) isn't it the greatest you ever heard of your whole life?!, (evil laugh)

narumi: ok then, of coarse we will give them all they need, right?,

principal: no, my plan will be useless with that to be part of it,

narumi: they might die w/o foods!!,

principal: (suspicious look) duh!!, what is the meaning of them being a team?, teamwork will save them, and don't worry cause there are hidden cameras, so we'll know if they are in danger,

narumi: ok, I get it now, but how will we make their alice disappear for 3 days?!,

principal: use science!! (shinning eyes)

narumi: (sweatdrop) ok,

,during narumi's class, (by the way, mikan and the others are on 6th grade)

narumi: ok my lovely students, today, we're going to have a special activity,

mikan: sensei!!, what kind of activity??,

narumi: camping!!,

mikan: sugoi!!, when will we do it??,

narumi: after you pack what you need, anyway, I'll group you,

"group list"

G1-anna,nonoko,koko,

G2-hotaru,inchou,sumire,

G3-natsume,mikan,ruka,

G4-bald guy,flying guy,luna,

hotaru: ok this is disspeakable, what now??,

narumi: before you pack your things, I want you to drink this juice,

mikan: yay!, I'm thirsty!!,

narumi: (gives to them) drink up!!,

hotaru: I'm very suspicious with this juice,

mikan: oh, don't be silly hotaru,

natsume: (starring at the juice) hmm,

ruka: ne natsume, daijobu??,

natsume: yeah, it's just, the juice is kinda weird,

ruka: (sips) hmm, it didn't taste that bad, nothings wrong with it,

natsume: (glares at the juice) I hope so,


	2. chapter2:apple

,camp

,camp!ng fActOr,

chapter 2: apple,

,after drinking up the juice and packing up their things, they met up with narumi infront of the elementary branch,

narumi: everythings ok??,

all: iie,

narumi: (sweatdrop) ok, anyway, you have to survive in the forest w/o using your alice, ok??,

anna: sensei!!, what if someone cheated??,

narumi: I'm sure no one will cheat, anna-chan,

nonoko: but sensei, why are you so sure??,

narumi: (smirks) cause the juice you drank up just a while ago will stop your alice being activated for 3 days, if the winner is declared, your alices will return all to normal, (evil laugh)

all: nandaste?!, (what was that?!)

natsume: I told you something is weird,

ruka: I guess so,

mikan: ruka-pyon!!,

ruka: (shocked, blushes) waah, sakura-san??, what are you doing here??,

mikan: (giggles) don't be silly, we're in a team, remember??,

ruka: oh, oh yeah, (scratches his head) gomen ne,

narumi: ok mikan-chan, natsume-kun, ruka-pyon, here are the things you need, just remember the meaning of teamwork and you guys will survive, ganbatte ne!!, ja!!,

mikan: hai!!, arigato gozaimasu, (giggles) yukimasho,

ruka: hai, natsume?,

natsume: whatever,

,at their camping place,

ruka: I think this is a good spot, don't you natsume?,

natsume: hn, whatever, I'll go look for woods for the fire, you two better go fishing,

mikan: we know what we need to do, don't be bossy,

natsume: hn, whatever, (leaves)

mikan: (loses her temper) baka!!,

ruka: sakura-san, yukimasho??,

mikan: hai!!,

,by the river,

mikan: eh?, sugoi, there are so many fishes, how are we going to catch them?,

ruka: by using some stick branches of the tree, (pointing some stick on the ground) like that one over there,

mikan: (gets the stick) so, how do we use this?,

ruka: (splashes some water on mikan) are you a kind of person that don't have fishing experience??,

mikan: eh?, (grins) certainly not!!, (splashes some water on him too) you made my clothes wet!!

,they laughed and splashed water on each other and totally forget about the fishing thing, what they don't know, natsume is already watching them,

ruka: (notices natsume) eh?, natsume??,

natsume: (head down)

mikan: aha!!, I've finally got you!!, (pointing ruka) you lose, I win, (laughs then notices natsume) uhmm, go-gomen ne natsume-kun, (grins)

natsume: what I said is to go fishing, not to go on a date, I'll go get some fruits,

ruka: you should better go with him, sakura,

mikan: hai!!,

,by the apple tree,

mikan: ne natsume, I want to get the apples,

natsume: whatever,

mikan: yay!! (climbs the tree) hey, this isn't that hard after all, (out of balance due to a bee) eh?, a bee??, kyaaaaaa!!, (falls on natsume)

natsume: aw,

mikan: itai, gomen ne,

,anyway, their posing is like what happened to them at the haunted house but a little closer, ruka also saw what happened to them,


	3. chapter3:spiders

,camp

,camp!ng fActOr,

chapter 3: sp!ders

,mikan falls on natsume from the tree and their pose is like what happended to them at the haunted house, then ruka came,

mikan: eh?, ruka-pyon?,

ruka: (head down) I thought you guys are going to get some apples?,

mikan: yah, we did,

ruka: really?, then will you please explain to me your pose?,

mikan: eh?, (looks at natsume then stands) gomen ne,

ruka: well, nani?, nani?,

natsume: (flips his bangs) lovemaking,

mikan: nandaste?!,

ruka: oh, is that so, am I interrupting?,

natsume: obviously, yep,

mikan: will you stop making fun of me,

ruka: sakura-san, you change your clothes or you might get cold,

mikan: hai!, that's it, yukimasho, then I'll prepare the dinner, (leaves),

ruka: gomen ne natsume, but this isn't your lucky day,

natsume: and so to you ruka, I won't let you win, (smirks) yukimasho?,

ruka: hai!,

,dinner time around the camp fire,

ruka: (sips some soup) mmm, this taste good sakura-san,

mikan: I'm glad you appreciate it,

natsume: are attending your medical check-up every month ruka?,

ruka: hai, nande?,

natsume: I think your taste buds are not working,

mikan: (loses her temper) nandaste?!,

ruka: I'm perfectly fine natsume, we should go to sleep early,

natsume: yeah, so that we won't see the camp ghosts,

mikan: (scared) c-ca-camp g-gho-ghosts?!,

ruka: hai, yukimasho,

natsume: (yawns) hmm, I hope we'll fit in the tent with a bubbly girl like her, she might do something to us,

mikan: (fires up) naaaaatsuuuuumeeeee!!,

ruka: that's enough, the ghosts might awake,

mikan: kyaaaaa!!, hurry!!,

,inside the tent,

mikan: I can't sleep,

natsume: want me to make you asleep?, (holding a hammer),

ruka: let's tell camp stories,

mikan: scary??,

natsume: sure, the scary ones,

ruka: you go first natsume,

mikan: no, not scary!!,

natsume: I heard from the others that there is a camp ghost that likes to eat ugly and idiot girls, specially by our age,

ruka: hmm, sounds interesting, don't it sakura?,

mikan: I'm glad I'm not one of the ugly and idiot girls,

natsume: of coarse you're one of them,

mikan: ok, too creepy, well just look at the time, (tries to laugh) it's time to sleep, hehehe, oyasumi,

natsume: I'm not finish yet, can't sleep, right?, more stories,

mikan: no!!, (cries) mercy!!,

ruka: I think it's enough natsume, there's always tomorrow,

natsume: fine,

,the next day,

mikan: kyaaaaaaaaaaa!!,

ruka: nani?, nani?, nani?!,

mikan: what is a spider doing inside my bag!!,

natsume: it's nature idiot,

ruka: yeah sakura, spider lives in forest,

mikan: but, it's inside my bag,

natsume: then talk to him to get lost!!, (locks mikan in the tent)

,inside the tent,

mikan: ok, that's it, let me out here natsume!!, ruka help me,

,on the other hand,

ruka: I'm going to open this natsume,

natsume: whatever, do what you want,

ruka: (opens the tent) eh??,

mikan: (jumps out and lands on ruka the same position on what happened to natsume and mikan a lil' earlier) ruka-pyon, arigato gozaimasu,

natsume: (head down) I'll go get some foods, (leaves)

mikan: sorry about that, (stands), I'll go for a minute,

ruka: ok, I'll arrange some things here,

mikan: ok, ja, (leaves)


End file.
